tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 14
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 14 4th Era 100, 28th of First Seed, Summerset Isle The serpent was swimming at full tilt Northward, yet he wanted it to go even faster, though he knew that it wasn't possible. Just as he began to see more clearly the Southern harbor of Summerset, the beast stopped short, and with a violent heave launched him into the water. With the Elf bobbing on the surface, the beast's head lowered to meet him, the immense maw opening with a great roar and showing the frightened Elf innumerable sharp teeth the size and length of his fingers and a stinking black gullet. Just managing to duck out of the way of the serpent's snapping teeth, the Elf conjured ice spikes and attempted to stab the neck of the great creature, but they dinged off the beast's hide harmlessly. He tried again at the underbelly, but nearly got caught when his clothes became entangled with the floating reins on the saddle. Conjuring another ice spike to cut through, he barely managed to free himself from the tangle as the great head swung in his direction. Seeing a small window, he held ready the ice spike as the beast's head was almost upon him. Dodging aside at the last moment, he thrust the spike into the large eye as hard as he could. Giving a great howl of pain that seemed to make the ocean vibrate, the serpent died and slipped quietly into the waters. Exhausted from the fight and the arrowhead in his side, he lay back in the water and shut his eyes against the glare of the sun, leaving it to the gods to land him where they would see fit. * * * Opening his eyes with a start, Balasian stared at the ceiling. Sighing deeply, he pondered why this re-enactment of his escape was shorter than the rest. Maybe, hopefully, it was finally the last one. Glancing down, he noticed Curwe still sleeping on his shoulder. Remembering last night, he smiled and gently slid out of bed, as to not awaken her. "New memories, indeed," he thought to himself. Silently putting on his clothes, which were still on the floor, where he had left them yesterday, he quietly opened the door and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Taking the newest loaf of bread out of the cupboard, he set it on the counter and got the goat's milk butter and honey from the cellar. Shutting the door behind him, he placed them on the table and set out the cider. After a few tries, he started the oven fire and sliced the loaf length-wise, buttering it and setting the halves on the oven's rack to toast. * * * Curwe woke with a smile on her face, and, reaching for him, only found warm but empty sheets. Getting up in alarm, her smile fading, she stared at the empty side of the bed before she caught the aroma of buttered bread wafting in from the kitchen. Her smile rekindling itself, she got out of bed, and, putting her dress back on, slipped out the door and followed the scent. Finding his back turned as he watched the oven, she wrapped her arms around his waist and settled her head on his shoulder. "Good morning." Smiling as he turned in her embrace, he wrapped his own arms around her and tenderly kissed her on her forehead. "Good morning to you, too," he replied, hugging her close. "What are you doing?" she asked. He smiled. "Making an old family recipe." "Buttered bread and honey? That's common enough." she said, tilting her head quizzically. He winked at her. "It's different. You'll see." He tested the air with his nose. "In fact," he added, "Its done now." Turning around once more, he took tongs to remove the toasted bread from the oven, set each of them onto their plates, and drizzled honey on top. Pulling out her chair, he motioned for her to sit. Smoothing her dress, she sat down while he seated himself on the other side of the table. Picking up her slice, she took a bite. "Mmm...its toasted!" Beaming, Balasian winked at her. "Toasted bread has a new level of flavor." Licking her fingers, Curwe replied, "I'll say. I've never heard of toasted bread before." "No?" "No. But now I think I'm addicted." His laughter reverberated around the room. "Do you want any more?" Finishing her long slice, she replied, "No. I'd end up a fat cow should I continue eating." He looked at her lovingly. "You could never be fat. You're gorgeous." Looking up and meeting his eyes, she shifted her gaze back at the table and smiled shyly. "Well, thanks. No one has ever told me that before." He smiled warmly. "Well, there's a first time for everything." Not knowing how to reply, she offered to clean up. He shook his head. Reaching across the table, he took her hands in his as he looked deep into her eyes. "We are together, now." She nodded, with a small smile on her lips. He continued. "We will share everything that comes our way, including the duty of cleaning up dirty dishes." They both eyed each other until they could no longer hold back their laughter. * * * As he was rinsing the plates in the stream, Balasian reflected back on his life. He felt that he had never been happier. Granted, he had been happy enough when he had amassed a following in Pyandonea, but this...was a different kind of happiness. Like some previously unknown void of his heart was now filled. Being Curwe's friend had been fulfilling in of itself, but this...this was even more satisfying. He mentally thanked Mara for her mercy. He couldn't wait to see what next the future had in store for him. Category:Blog posts